The Reach
The Kingdom of Reach or the Breadbasket of the world, also simply known as Reach, is one of the richest nations on the Continet. It is located in the southern part of the Continent and boasts both a thriving economy and a strong, well-trained army with talented commanders. The Kingdom of the Reach has not existed since before the conquests of Alaro Ashen, when the Kingdom was brought under the fold of the Ashen Empire. It was originally founded by the mythical King Alfred the Green, who lead a slave uprising against their previous Eldyaar masters in the closing days of the First Era. The Kingdom has always been a prosperous one, producing most of the food and drink of the other four provinces, and shall continue to be one for years to come. Governed from the great city of Lenora, the Kingdom of the Reach is ruled by the High King, who's vassals, known as Counts, swear fealty to him or her on the death of the previous monarch. These Counts rule over other counties within the Reach making them powerful lords able to influence Kingdom decisions. Even though the Reach has prospered in the past because of its wealth and luxury, it has faced challenges in the past two centuries. With the death of Alaro III, the Ashen Empire began to collapse. The Reach was the first of the seceding provinces to leave the Empire. Although it sought a peaceful solution to the matter of secession, the Imperial Legions of the Ashen Empire marched into the Reach to try to reclaim their lost province; the Reachmen fought back. In all this conflict, a hatred of the High Elves and the Empire in general was fostered in the Reachmen. They were never the same again. The Reach was able to beat of the Empire and clearly assert its position as an independent and sovereign state. In subsequent years the Kingdom and the Empire have battle non-stop over past grievances. When the Akounate arrived in Eroris, the Reachmen, were oblivious to the threat posed by them. The Dwarves, they said, could handle them. But when the alliance marched through the Reach, intent on doing battle with the Empire, the Kingdom, impressed by the skill and speed of the Akounateen invaders, joined forces with them in pursuit of the destruction of the Empire. In the end they may have been thwarted, but the Reach has not given up. The Kingdom may bear scars of the past conflicts of the world but it will not give up easily. Their Nordic cousins are beginning to resist their oppression by the hands of the Ashen Empire, and soon the Akounate shall once again march on the Empire. The Kingdom of the Reach is ready. For the day the Empire shall finally be destroyed. Reach is notable for its strong military and centralization traditions, preferring to have most organizations commanded on the national level, as well as its very well funded and built infrastructure, with many roads built using advanced methods of drainage to make them useful in all weathers. Furthermore the nation of reach have little in the way of racial hate, even towards the High Elf's following the rise to ever increasing fame of Count Wiking Of Summerset. Lastly the Kingdom has outlawed slavery for over one-hundred years now, something few other nations have done National emblems Heraldry Each County has it's own Coat of Arms, but all soldiers of reach carry the Emblem of the Master-Of-Arms. the exemption of this are Knights, that wear the Flag of Reach, as they swear loyalty to The King instead of the Master-Of-Arms. Flag Known Men of Reach Emperors Main article: King of Reach ---- ---- Aristocracy * Count Wiking Of Summerset Intelligence ---- Army ---- Mages ---- Concubines, Mistresses and lovers ---- Others ---- ---- Territories, and provinces Cities and towns ---- Keeps ---- Armed forces Main article: Reachen Military Army Groups ---- Smaller groups ---- :* The Golden Company :* 1st Mercenary Organization Group :* Royal Corps of Messengers :* His Majesty's Most Loyal Corps of Sappers :* Reach Corps of Logistics :* The Gentlemanly Corps of Battlefield Constabulary Services Regiments ----